stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance-Ripper relationship
This article is about a strong bromance between No Pants Lance and Ripper. Episodes For Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *They are seen laughing and enjoying each other's presence at the Staff Housing. Another Grom Bites the Dust *They are sharing a latte. Board and Confused *Both tortured Reef equally. Take your Kook To Work Day *Both agree Emma was a traitor when she showed the Office to some outsiders/kooks. O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Both were seen sharing a bed and farting. Groms Gone Wild *Both were enjoying the absence of Bummer. Chum Music Both were enjoying Chillaxland. Brofinger *Lance becomes lonely after Ripper begins to date Emma. Ripper and Emma eventually break up by the end of the episode because Lance and Ripper missed each other. *Ripper brought Lance on his first date with Emma, because he had no plans and Ripper did not want to leave him at the house by himself. Surfer's Got Talent *Both entered the contest with their band "Air Pollution". Gallery S1 E2 Bummer tells them three strikes and they are out.png S1 E2 Bummer says if they steal a half eaten brownie they will also get a strike.png S1 E2 Bummer tells them they are all on 6 weeks probation.png S1 E2 Martha storms off.png S1 E2 Bummer starts to read out the employee who received the lowest evaluation.png S1 E2 Broseph says Emma is a natural surfer.png S1 E2 Everyone relaxing on the front porch.png S1 E2 Ripper tells Johnny Emma looks likely to go home.png S1 E2 Lance tells Johnny Emma had the lowest evaluation.png S1 E2 Ripper and Lance share a drink.png S2 E7 Ripper rips one off.png S2 E7 Ripper asks Broseph if anyone got proof of him beating the Reaper.png S2 E7 Ripper does not believe Brospeh "I just pulled a unicorn out of my butt".png S2 E7 Broseph tells them he beat the Reaper.png S2 E7 Reef says "Nothing smells that bad" Lance says "It's funny because it's true".png S2 E7 Ripper and Lance laughing about what Lo said before.png S1 E8 silhouette of Broseph, Lance, Ripper and Reef.png S1 E8 Closeup of them surfing on single board.png S1 E8 Ripper and Lance hi-five.png S2 E2 Andrew gives them all a strike.png S2 E2 Andrew says their plan failed.png S1 E11 Ripper continues to fart.png S1 E11 They look at Broseph.png S1 E11 Lance smells them.png S1 E11 Lance laughs.png S1 E11 Ripper says "Ah, yeah, not so silent, but very deadly".png S1 E11 Ripper farts.png S1 E11 Lance farts.png S1 E11 Ripper and Lance in their room.png S1 E11 Fin asks Reef and Johnny "Oh. Who else do you know has an epic mansion made of sand?".png S1 E11 Fin asks Reef and Johnny "You guys coming?".png S1 E11 Ripper tells them Brosephs "buddy has a cousin who hooked him up, mate".png S1 E11 They tell each other things they heard Club Bro had Ripper-"I hear it's got a 92-inch plasma", Fin-"An an indoor volleyball court", Ripper-"A sound system that'll kill birds and small animals".png S1 E11 Ripper, Lance and Fin head off to Club Bro..png S1 E11 Ripper says "This rage is gonna be ace! Sheilas?".png S1 E11 Ripper says "I don't care how bad Broseph's feet stink".png S1 E15 Reef yells out "SUCKERS!".png S1 E15 Ty, Ripper and Lance watch as Bummer destroys Chillaxland.png Ripper and Lance's Talent.png Category:Relationships Category:Friendships